1. Field of the Invention
Since the memory of man runneth not to the contrary, the distaff side of the population has carried their personal belongings in a bag or purse. When shopping is part of the agenda, the size of the receptacle grows in proportion to the goal of the trip.
While the retailer often provides a means of carrying away the purchase, it is increasingly common for the shopper to carry his or her own tote bag, particularly if there is more than one destination on the itinerary.
Shopping is not the only activity that calls for a tote bag or the like, and when the destination includes the beach or lake, for example, or some other recreational activity, e.g., a picnic or a ball game, or perhaps fishing or hiking, the venerable tote bag becomes a valuable accessory.
The focus of the present invention, as will become abundantly clear, is to materially increase the value of the tote type bag to the user without increasing its complexity in manufacture or use, and, in particular, without greatly increasing the cost to the consumer beyond its perceived value.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
While tote bags generally have been the subject of some development, the focus has typically been on expanding the number of pockets within the confines of the bag itself. Some have added snaps and others zippers; some pockets are big and others little, and some assume a shape for a particular purpose, such as to hold a calculator, or even a portable CD player.
Some tote bags are highly specialized, and among them is the bag disclosed in Worchester Patent 3,204,678. Worchester has constructed a beach bag, to carry accessories on an excursion to the water. The essence of Worchester is a centrally disposed envelope having a series of internal pockets that are inflatable. Worchester elects to place the inflatable portion of his bag in the center in order to serve as a vapor barrier of sorts between wet clothes and dry clothes.
The problem, of course, is that when inflated, by virtue of the single bottom seam 3, both sections on either side of the inflated section are literally choked off so that neither can hold anything, unless, of course, the bag is completely redesigned, in which case, to serve its intended purpose, it would necessarily be so large that it becomes cumbersome to handle and unpleasant to lug along on any excursion.
Jordan Patent 4,146,970 is another example of an inflatable bag. It differs from Worchester in that the inflatable cells of Jordan are disposed about the periphery of the container itself. Jordan employs the inflated cells as a means of insulation, although the disclosure does not say for what.
Yet another inflatable envelope is disclosed in the Koves Design Patent Des. 273,166, which appears to be nothing more than a single purpose inflatable seat cushion.
A similar concept appears in the patent of Fallis, 4,708,393, with the twist that when deflated the seat cushion fits in its own little pocket 26, which is formed integrally with it. Neither Koves nor Fallis are even remotely concerned about versatility. Rather, they provide a soft place to sit.
In addition to the foregoing, Breedlove Patent 5,191,665, discloses a somewhat different wrinkle to the comfort of an inflatable cushion. In Breedlove, a heating unit is provided for so as to permit seating in comfort in cold weather.
Finally, as an exclamation mark to the inflatable seat industry, Howard Patent 3,253,861 discloses an inflatable seat and back rest in combination.
For the most part, all of the various prior art devices are unitary in purpose and lack either the versatility or utility of the present invention, or both. What the art does point out is that there is a need for the present invention and that prior efforts at filling that need have, thus far, fallen short.